


The Meet & Greet

by DragonWhiskers



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren/Rey - with a Twist, Lighsaber hairsticks, Meeting Kylo Ren, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: Just a cute little thing that occupied my mind the other day....and all because of a red ligthsaber chopstick. You get to meet Kylo Ren of the First Order for a photo opt, and there's a twist too!





	

The line was finally starting to shorten; she could see the doors now – knew _he_ was just on the other side of them.

Trying to stamp down the bubbling excitement, she told herself it was just an actor in a costume, not the real character himself – not even the real actor, the one whose face and voice she’d become enamored with, just an actor the park had hired to play the part.

It wasn’t really _him_ , Kylo Ren, but she still couldn’t control the butterflies in her stomach or the creeping sensation of nervous anticipation crawling up her spine and down her arms.

She reached up to check her hair, wrapped up tight, still held in place by her favorite hair stick, a re-purposed novelty chopstick. It was a very good replica of Kylo Ren’s tri-point lightsaber.

It was her only sign of her obsession she had worn for her day at the park. No other emblems of aliment, no other signs of allegiance. She mused that while she wouldn’t be a darksider, she knew she wasn’t wholly light either, but then who is really? No one was totally good or totally bad. Humans just don’t work in absolutes like that.

The line moved closer again and she was able to catch a glimpse of that imposing figure, of just how tall that man was.

Either the park had found a giant or that guy had some killer heels on his boots, she thought before the doors _whooshed_ shut.

A First Order officer was addressing the next group, telling them the rules, subtly, as well as some First Order propaganda for fun and adding to the atmosphere. She half listened, letting her mind wonder over just what she would say, how she wanted to interact with her obsession.

Kylo Ren had turned her life upside down when he’d stepped out onto that big screen. At first she had fought her initial reaction, due to the horrible actions the character had committed, killing Han Solo, one of her first crushes – along with being a general asshole, but her attraction won out in the end.

The character was just so compelling and Driver had done an amazing job, injecting so much into his performance, she couldn’t help but fall under his spell.

The dynamic chemistry between Kylo Ren and Rey had also helped push her over the edge – his complete juxtaposition in treatment of Rey. It was her personal fan theory that he was thoroughly smitten with the scavenger. They were perfectly mismatched, one light, one dark, one lost and native while the other is scrambling for control and knowing too much.

Oh, it was so perfect! She was trying to not hold her breath for some epic romance to play out on the big screen, but it was just too perfect of a story not to tell. The movie makers would be truly ignorant indeed if that wasn’t the goal all along.

She sighed to herself, it was all so tentative, but she loved it all the same.

Looking up she saw the next group go in, leaving her along in the line.

Startled she glanced behind, she was the last one, the only one here. That didn’t make any sense.

“Oh! Excuse me,” she asked of one of the nearby First Order ‘officers’, “is the meet and greet over? Am I the last one?” she asked glancing at her cell for the time. It was too early for this event to be over.

“Yes, I’m afraid we’re closing early for a maintenance issue, but don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” the gentleman smiled, pulling a closed sign out and setting it behind her with a thick rope blocking the entrance.

The way he phrased that didn’t sound right, but she smiled anyway, “I don’t want to be a bother. I can come back another time - if it’s important,” she really didn’t want to waste half of her day, but shit happens and these people were only doing their jobs, as fun as it could be, it was still a job.

“Oh, no problem at all – see, the Commander is ready for you now,” the round-faced man said, ushering her into the doorway. She was still watching him as the doors whooshed shut.

“Well now, what do we have here?” came a familiar distorted voice, it sounded so like the voice she’d listened to on film that made her gasp and jump a little as she turned her body to face him.

Looking up, way up, she swallowed hard, her mouth and throat going suddenly dry.

_It’s an actor, get a grip_ , she told herself. A quick glance down, she saw his boots peeking out from under his robes, his soles no higher than her own. _Ok, a_ really _tall actor_ , she told herself again.

He started to circle around her and she felt that nervousness hit her again.

“Not Resistance, I see, but not First Order either, hmm,” his voice was just too uncanny, she couldn’t believe how close it sounded. He came back around, all 6’4” of him and she watched as he stepped forward, crowding her space.

That wasn’t normal, the actors of this place didn’t do that unless permission had been given. Maybe it’s part of his intimidation act.

It was working, this guy was huge, not just tall, but massive as well. His stature was so like Driver’s she wondered if they had found the perfect body double or his twin for this part.

“So quiet. Nothing to say now that you are here?” his distorted voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Um – hello. Gods, you’re amazing,” she blurted out, searching his mask, trying to see his eyes. He had been lifting his hand to hover in front of her face, but he froze at her words.

His head tilted, it was such an in-character thing that she out the breath she had been holding, “Wow, really, you are dead on accurate and it’s amazing to see!” she tilted her head a little as well.

His hand started to move again, up past her face. She felt his fingers brush over her hair stick.

“Oh,” her eyes widened as he stepped even closer. She could have placed both hands on his chest if she hadn’t been gripping the shoulder strap of her bag so tight.

“An acolyte, wishing to join the Knights of Ren perhaps?” he mused tilting his head more as he looked down at her.

She stood there too startled to do anything else. _Not the Knights, just you_ , she thought, she’d join to follow him, Kylo Ren, a character of another character – Ben Solo – she’d follow him.

“Hmm, what sort of holopix were you wanting for your memory today?” she blinked, trying to focus, right, pictures – part of the of the deal today.

“Um, well, if it’s alight, I was wanting to be looking out of the windo- ah, viewport and have you looking down at me – kinda close,”

“Close, like this?” came the softer response as he stepped into her space again and she felt her heart speed up, this man was way too good of a study of people, he had to know what he was doing to her, he just had to.

“Ah, yeah,”

“Then you had best stand over by the viewport,” but he didn’t back up, still hadn’t lowered his arm where his fingers lingered next to his miniature lightsaber. She felt trapped and how her heart fluttered at the idea.

_Trapped by Kylo Ren_.

She glanced down, her field of vison was mostly his black clad chest, this man was a monster, truly, he was huge compared to her.

The camera was set in the far wall and she could see the flash go off. A few were taken, the lights dimmed and the camera clicked a few more times, with no flash.

“Did you get what you came for?” that distorted voice asked from behind her. She swallowed again, this time afraid her voice would crack.

“I – I’m not sure, I –” she turned to see he was still crowding her space, so close she could feel the splits in his sircoat catch on her jeans.

He was raising his hand again, this time he laid those gloved fingers along her cheek. She gasped, his hand was so warm, even though the leather.

“Gods, you must be roasting in that! Please tell me you’re done for the day and you get to take that thing off and relax,”

“So concerned for my wellbeing?” his fingers lightly traced her cheek and down under her jawline.

“You are doing a phenomenal job, but as much as this is a fantasy come true, I don’t want you to suffer for it,” she understood it was his job, he was an actor after all, but there needed some limits.

His fingers stilled and he tilted his head again, just enough to stop her words, “You still think this is all an act?”

She blinked at him, “What?” his words confused her, what did he mean? What else could this be?

“I…I don’t under –” her words trailed off as he reached up and hit the locks on the mask – a hissing sound filled the room and she could do nothing but just stand there and stair as he pulled it off.

“Adam Driver?!”

Wait, there was the… _lightsaber scar?_ Could it be special effects makeup?

“T-that…looks so real – How?” her eyes darted around then, the doors looked locked, there was no one else in the room with them now.

“No, not that actor that brought me a face for the screen –” he shook his head slightly and she watched those dark waves move with the motion.

_Gods, his voice! It had to Driver, but wait, he said…._

“Yes, that’s right. Not that actor,”

“Wait – you heard my thoughts?” Oh, _shit_! “This is amazing, but I need to wake up now, you are starting to freak me out,”

“This isn’t a dream. You said so yourself, a fantasy come true,” his voice was soft and his eyes were deep dark pools that reflected the lights in the room.

She started backing up as he spoke, her back hitting the flat fake viewport behind her as he continued talking to her.

“You offered your loyalties to me, to me alone – did you think I wouldn’t hear such a thought? So loud, specifically for me?” he stood so close, towering over her, his helmet held under one arm while his other reached up to again lightly touch the red lightsaber sticking out of her bun.

“So devoted, so loyal and so very surprised,” he said softly, his eyes drifting back to hers.

“You – you really are Kylo Ren,” she whispered looking up into his face, seeing the dim lights reflecting off the shiny pink skin, she could track each of his beauty marks as they doted his face.

“Interesting how the fictions of this world mirror the actions of mine. I came here to retrieve something that was lost to me, but instead I find loyalty where I never dared hope to see it,” his fingers brushed down the side of her neck, causing her to shiver under his touch, “Now come with me and take your place at my side.”

“But – you want Rey, not me,” she shook her head, blinking in confusion, “I’m flattered, really. You’re a dream come true, but I’m no one,” she watched his eye narrow as he looked her over.

“No one, is that what you truly think?” he caressed her cheek again, before sliding his hand back to cradle her neck, “Oh Rey, how much you have forgotten. Let me show you who you really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little dribble was inspired by some of the photos from people meeting the costumed Kylo Ren at some theme park. Plus my lightsaber hairsticks. Yes, I own those and use them all the time. At work I have a ton of folks notice them, 50/50 guys and gals, but only the dudes think it's cool to try and tug it out of my hair. For the record, only one man is allowed to have the lightsaber in my hair, and that is because it's his lightsaber.
> 
> Edit: Since I got asked once, and I kinda anticipate getting asked a few more times...Hit up Amazon and type in "Lightsaber Chopsticks"  
> Here's what my pair look like :)  
> 


End file.
